


Burning Down

by QueenofPeas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Dark Katara (Avatar), F/M, Gonna be a lot of sex but i swear there's a plot, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPeas/pseuds/QueenofPeas
Summary: After years of innocent courting, Zuko and Katara's relationship progresses further.But, with unease growing amongst the court, will it last? Or has his decision to marry a foreigner endangered them both?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at summaries. This chapter has a LOT of shameless smut, so may the next one. Be warned that it will get dark and if you don't enjoy high tension and graphic violence I would suggest finding another fic.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> -Q

Their courtship had begun innocently enough, with playful smiles and thinly veiled flirtations in passing. It had been five years since the war had ended, and three years since she had formally taken up residence within the palace as the Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka had whinged, insisting that he'd be the better choice for such a role until it had clicked that maybe, just maybe, Katara had other plans for her stay within the Fire Nation.

Plans that _definitely_ didn't involve seducing the Fire Lord himself.

In three years, their relationship certainly had blossomed to something more than just a professional relationship, though Zuko hadn't done so much as stolen a chaste kiss between meetings.

She was a woman now, and while she'd found him handsome before, that feeling had matured and changed, so much so that often she woke in the middle of the night, wet and aching for him.

The chastity was starting to irk her to put it mildly, though she understood his caution, as much as it hurt to think about the reality of their situation; soon enough, his advisors would strongarm him into marrying some pretty Fire Nation girl to carry on his bloodline. She wasn't worthy.

Three years, and finally, after one particularly arduous meeting he'd asked her to sit in on, Zuko gestured for her to stay back. She waited for the room to empty before she approached, gaining a few knowing looks from other courtiers and ambassadors. His affections hadn't gone unnoticed over the past few years, even if he was careful about it. The walls had ears and eyes.

Zuko rose, fixing his robe as he met her halfway, the braziers casting soft shadows on his pale skin, even softening his scars somewhat. He looked regal as always, in a way that made her breath catch in her throat. And yet, he looked at her as if she had hung the stars in the sky herself. It was a subtle look, fleeting, but one that made her melt a little. She wanted to kiss him.

"I've been thinking, about our relationship and my…. Hesitance." He began slowly, fiddling with a loose thread on his robe sleeve. Here it comes, Katara thought, he's going to tell me about his betrothal.

"I've told you before, I understand. I know how your courtiers feel about you even dating me, I-" Zuko interrupted her disheartened babble with a firm kiss on the lips. There was a hunger behind it, barely restrained, that she had noticed before, in their past stolen kisses.

Her lips parted when he broke away, ready to chastise him for interrupting her when he shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. "I can't make you wait forever. I know I can't wait another year. I want you to be my wife."

Katara was speechless, not expecting that at all. She stared at him blankly for a long moment. Gathering her wits about her, she took a step closer. Emboldened by the way he watched her, she slowly slid her hand down his chest, "You'll need to write to my father first." She teased.

He caught her hand by the wrist, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "The letter is already written, I can send a hawk in the morning. I still need to carve your betrothal necklace, I thought following your traditions might make your father like me more."

Grinning, Katara tugged Zuko down into a passionate kiss. It was slow, at first. Her hands scrambled to find purchase against the silk of his robes, somewhat distracted by the softness and warmth of his lips against hers. It deepened quickly enough, like a dam had burst.

Three years had been far too long a time to remain so chaste, she thought again, tasting the sweet remnants of fire whisky on his tongue. He guided her to the side, until she felt the cool marble of one of the columns against her back. She broke the kiss briefly, meeting his gaze as his hands slowly made their way down her body.

"... there'd be a lot of questions if my bride was pregnant at the wedding." Zuko said, hands stilling on her hips, though she could see from the desire that burned in those liquid gold depths that he wanted more. And, so did she. Consequences be damned, they'd waited long enough and she _wanted_ him.

So, in response, Katara tugged him against her, feeling his half hard cock press against her through his robes, a flush creeping across her cheeks. "You'll have to marry me soon, then it won't matter." She murmured, tilting her head when she saw him swallow thickly.

Instead of returning to the kiss, Zuko smiled to himself and moved to his knees, pushing Katara's dress up. He leant in, glancing up at her before he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh just above her knee. She shuddered, one hand grasping at the fabric to hold it in place for him, the other steadying herself against the column. Without hesitating, she nodded for him to continue.

So, he did, kissing his way up her thighs as his hands skimmed their way up to tug at her smallclothes. She was pliant under his hands, part of her wondering why he seemed so practiced at this- part of her, not particularly caring. Especially not when he ducked beneath her skirts and she felt the silken fabric of her underwear slide down her thighs to then pool around her ankles, Zuko's warm breath against her inner thigh as he moved up making her shudder.

The sudden pressure against her clit as he pressed an open mouthed kiss over it, sucking lightly, was enough to draw an embarrassingly loud moan from her. Katara clamped her hand over her mouth, thighs tensing. She could feel him smile against her skin, and vowed to enact some form of revenge later, even as he kissed her again, gentler this time.

She moaned again, slowly lowering her hand to shift her skirts so she could slide her fingers into Zuko's hair as he licked at her, his own hands braced against her hips. Her eyes closed, head tilted back slightly as she gasped, feeling his tongue slide between her folds and dance over her slick entrance. Even without reaching down, she knew how wet she was already.

Zuko continued, moving back to her clit and alternating between licking and sucking, keeping a steady pace until her thighs were shaking. Then, he stopped. She wanted to kick him for that, or press his head firmly between her thighs and beg him to continue, but she waited, catching her breath as he removed himself from under her dress. He was dishevelled; hairpiece askew, not to mention the way his lips, cheeks and chin glistened in the fire light. He licked his lips and grinned slowly up at her, eyes dark with lust.

"I like your moan."

"I liked whatever _that_ was. Why'd you stop?" Katara's tone was a touch more demanding than she'd intended but, Spirits, she wanted him to continue.

The grin turned wolfish, the Fire Lord played with the hem of her dress, considering. "Mm, well… I just wanted to see how you'd react. That and I wanted to see what you tasted like."

She tightened her grip on his hair, tugging slightly. The grin slipped, replaced by a brief vulnerable but also aroused look that made her feel a flash of heat. "Keep going and I might return the favor later." She told him, smirking when he was quick to return to his previous position.

His mouth was soon back on her, licking and sucking like a man dying of thirst. She didn't bother covering her mouth this time, moaning as he worked at her clit eagerly. Then, he slid his hand between her thighs, and slowly, almost agonisingly so, teased a finger inside her.

She'd touched herself before of course, but her fingers didn't compare at all. His were thicker, his skin a little more calloused and scarred, and warmer too. Katara urged him on, adjusting her stance back against the column as she spread her legs a little more. His licks paused, Zuko's focus shifting to slowly fucking her with his fingers as he added a second finger. She tightened her grip, exhaling shakily as she tightened involuntarily, pressing his head against her again.

Zuko grunted, beginning to thrust his fingers into her, timing them with his tormenting of her clit until, swept up in the moment, his rhythm failed a little. Especially when she moaned loudly again, he was beyond aroused by then, when she was so wet and willing, fingers curled into his hair as he pleasured her til her thighs shook and she began to see stars.

Knowing she was close to her climax, she nudged him. Confused, Zuko leant back, reluctantly sliding his fingers out. "What- did I do something wrong?" He asked, almost concerned until she shook her head, moving to the floor with him and pushing him back slightly. Katara kicked her underwear off properly before she moved on top of Zuko, and the both of them hastily began loosening his layers. Once the ceremonial robe was mostly off, and his pants were around his calves, she took a moment to look at his flushed cock, now bare and hard, leaking precum.

Zuko watched her as she wrapped her hand around his thick shaft, giving him a squeeze as she shifted her weight. He leant back on his elbows, giving her room when she gave him a few strokes- then, making eye contact with him, lined his cock up and slowly sank down onto it. The both of them exhaled sharply, especially when he felt her clench around him once he was fully inside her.

Katara took a moment, taking deep breaths and focusing on how he felt inside her, throbbing and hot. She began to move, a low moan falling from Zuko's lips as she began to bounce slowly on his cock, hands braced against his chest to steady herself. His hands moved to her hips and soon enough, she felt him thrusting up into her, in time with her movements. She could see stars again when he changed angles, rolling his hips up and slamming into her sweet spot. If people hadn't heard the previous moans, they certainly heard that one, Katara thought, cheeks flushed as she moved a little faster.

She threw her head back, tightening around him when he slammed home once more, drawing a scream of his name from her. She was catching her breath, still bouncing on his length when he leant up, nuzzling at her neck. "Do you mind if I take control for a moment? I'm so close…" he murmured against her skin. She nodded and before she knew it, she was flat on her back, hair fanned out around her. He was on top of her now, leaning down to kiss her deeply as he fucked her, harder and deeper than before. His eagerness drew another peak from her, making her shudder and him grin against her lips.

Katara rolled her hips up, hooking her legs around his waist when she felt his thrusts start to stutter a little. He grunted, breaking the kiss to bury his face in her neck, pressing as deep as he could with a final thrust. She shuddered at the sensation as he spent his seed deep inside her. Zuko collapsed against her, panting, and for a moment, they just laid there in silence as his cock softened inside her.

Slowly, he pulled out and rolled onto the cold tile beside her, staring up at the gilded ceiling for a moment before looking over at her and smiling softly. Katara felt herself falling even more in love with him at that look, if that were even possible.

She leant over, kissed his cheek and smiled back. "C'mon. We need to go get cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betrothed couple continue their celebrations, and the court is told the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I was not expecting the hits this got.  
> Sorry for the hiatus, lads ladies and those who lie betwixt. Sorry its shorter than the last
> 
> Appreciate the love please leave a comment if you can, feedback is always welcomed.
> 
> -Q

Despite her comment, they laid on the floor together for a long moment, Zuko's hands beginning to wander up her thigh. Katara gently swatted his hands away, stealing a final kiss before she got to her feet, tugging her underclothes back up and fixing her dress. He watched her, sighed and tucked his cock back into his pants, standing as well.

Together they made an attempt to look like they hadn't just had filthy sex in the throne room; fixing Zuko's hair piece and robes, fixing the mess that had become Katara's hair. Then began the walk of shame to Zuko's quarters. While the guards made no comment on their activities, Katara was sure she'd heard a chuckle and a snide remark. So had Zuko it seemed, as he pointedly glanced back at the guards as he took her by the hand, pace quickening.

They didn't bother having a bath drawn for them to clean up as Katara was on him before the door had clicked shut behind them, one hand down his pants as she kissed him deeply. Zuko was all too eager to return the kiss, grunting as she curled her fingers around his cock and squeezed lightly. She worked him til he hardened in her grasp, then pulled away to undress as she moved back to the bed.

They made love for what felt like hours, overwhelmed by the pent up passion they'd encouraged for those past few years. Katara wasn't sure what she liked more, the feeling of his mouth on her, or his cock, though both left her thighs shaking by the end of it all, skin covered in love bites. Zuko didn't come out unscathed, she'd left one particularly pretty hickey just above his collarbone and another on his neck.

Laying twisted up in the silken sheets with him afterwards, Katara kissed his scars, starting with his face. "When will you tell the council?" She asked, glancing up when he hesitated.

Zuko bit his lip, looking away briefly. "Tomorrow. I don't want to wait, and we may as well start the preparations now, so long as your father agrees."

"Oh, he will. Or I'll return home and argue my case in person."

He grinned at that, drawing her face to his and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, the gentleness making her melt a little. "We should rest. We've both got a huge day tomorrow."

" _You_ do, I just have letters to read." She pointed out, knowing she could afford a long sleep in and he couldn't. Yet she settled in, head on his chest and eventually, fell asleep.

\-----

Katara woke in the morning, alone. Of course, she thought, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room, he had early meetings. A small box on his pillow and a folded letter caught her eye then, and she quickly snatched up both, unfolding the parchment to read it.

_"To the soon to be Fire Lady,_

_I hope the necklace is suitable._

_Meet me back here tonight, I won't be able to meet you for dinner I'm afraid._

_I love you._

_Zuko"_   
  


She read it again before she opened the box, almost dropping it. Inside lay a beautifully tooled necklace. The stone was lava it seemed, though most of the imperfections had been buffed out from the front so that the carving could be made, she could feel the bumps on the back. The carving was simple, if stereotypical, and to the point; just a small Water symbol. The union of the nations. Smart.

After a moment of being emotional, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed the stone. She placed it back in the box, getting out of the comfortable bed to bathe, scrubbing herself clean. She took a moment to soak, bending the water into small waves. She found comfort even in the small things, a bath, the pond in the gardens. Though, even now she had a pang of homesickness. She thought of the necklace, and of Zuko and the wedding. If she wed him, she'd be unable to return home as often as she wanted. Her duty would be first and foremost to bear Zuko an heir and to be safe, they'd want her to remain in the Fire Nation.

It was worth it, she reasoned. Zuko would still let her visit her family whenever she wanted.

She got out of the bath, dried off and dressed, deciding to wear the necklace as well. She wore it with pride that day, garnering a few looks though she was sure many within the palace had little idea of the significance of it.

Through the day, Katara began to receive congratulations from other council members and Ambassadors in passing in the corridors. It seemed Zuko had announced their betrothal, and though she noticed a few dour looks, most seemed happy enough with the match. That night, a few hours after dinner, she began the trek through the palace to Zuko's room. Soon to be their room, she thought with a smile.

It was quiet, the hallways only really populated with a few guards here and there and the odd other person out for a walk. But, as she rounded a corner, Katara realised how quiet it had gotten. 

Glancing around, she noticed the lack of guards and heard the whisper of the sole of a shoe sliding over the floor behind her. As she went to turn around, she felt the cold steel of a blade against her throat and stopped, beginning to panic as she didn't have any water on her.

She was going to die, throat slit and all alone.


End file.
